Neu Weiss
by shadow kei
Summary: Six years after the anime series. There are some new kids on the block. I suck at summaries ^^* Please just read and review. I BEG YOU! -cough-


1 Title: Neu Weiss  
  
Author: The One Formally Known As Silver Sphinx and Currently Known As Shadow Kei  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine.  
  
Summary: It is about the new Weiss group that comes around 6 years later.. ya know!  
  
A/N: Read and Review please! I love reviews! They are like my favorite thing… next to candy and the internet and writing.. And I kinda took the plot, from 2 other people.. when I remember their names I'll thank them. So I apologize for taking the plot, but I changed some of it!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The Koneko was around the same, just like it had been six years ago. Everything was similar to how it had been in the past, except there were newer employees at the Koneko, and Aya-chan had been given responsibility of the shop.  
  
"Marc could you clear the shop, I can barely breathe in here!" a young boy with dark brown and red hair yelled at a tall tanned boy with black spikes.  
  
Marc, the boy with the spikes, nodded, "Okay, then. Ladies! If you aren't buying anything exit the premise!"  
  
The group cooed around him, "He called us ladies!" they cried happily.  
  
Another boy, with sandy blonde hair grinned mischievously as he turned the hose on the girls.  
  
"Ah! I'm wet!"  
  
"Rafael you're gonna get it!"  
  
"Ah!"  
  
The group of girls yelled as they ran from the shop.  
  
Marc looked over at the blonde, "I guess that works…"  
  
The blonde nodded with a saner grin on his face, "It cleared them out didn't it. So no worries."  
  
Another boy with dark blue hair framing his face looked around with piercing amethyst eyes, "Who made the mess." He asked in a deep cold voice.  
  
Marc patted Rafael's shoulder, "Nice knowing you kid." And he quickly retreated to another part of the shop.  
  
The blue haired boy looked at Rafael to the brown haired boy, "Well?" he asked.  
  
The brown haired boy looked at the now nervous Rafael, "Reki calm down. It wasn't me of course, but calm down still."  
  
Reki looked at Rafael, "You made the mess Rafael?"  
  
Rafael looked at the older boy, "Watashi… watashi.."  
  
Reki turned around and walked to grab the mop, throwing it to Rafael, "You clean it up. And you get to close up today."  
  
Rafael caught the mop, "Okay."  
  
"Sometimes I think he just does that to freak me out…" He thought as he began to clean up the water.  
  
The brown haired boy looked at them and smiled.  
  
"Glad there was no conflict!" he said happily.  
  
"Be quiet Solo." Rafael said as he continued to clean, a new round of fan- girls heading for the shop.  
  
Aya sighed as she'd watched the whole thing, knowing better than to interfere with their 'bickering'.  
  
"Marc Leonce a French American that's always ready to joke or flirt with anyone; new to Japan. Rafael Tasaki Japanese born always in some kind of trouble. Reki Masafumi Japan born also, normally serious and antisocial; but he seems to play mind games with the others.. And finally.. Solo Masaki, the most genki kid ever." Aya thought as she watched her employees get back to work.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Shadow Kei: So whaddaya think people? Should I write more? Or should I trash it quick and easy?? I need feedback! Oh and thanx to Aries Draco and MChan I thank you for your idea. Please don't be mad at me for using it. –bows- Gomen, gomen! Shadow Kei is sorry! Aren't I guys?  
  
*Marc, Reki, Rafael, and Solo nod*  
  
Marc: She is very sorry for using your ideas ladies. But I'll make it up to you with a night on the town *wink*  
  
Shadow Kei smacks Marc with her "Silver Pole Of Justice!": Quit flirting! You belong to me and no one else! MINE MINE MINE!!!!!  
  
Marc rubs his head and grumbles  
  
Rafael: Possessively jealous aren't we?  
  
Shadow Kei: Quiet you. Anyway. Please review. For the guys sake. If this story doesn't get reviews, I won't feed em.  
  
Marc, Rafael, and Solo: WHAT!?!?!  
  
Shadow Kei: Ya 'eard meh.  
  
Marc Rafael and Solo chibified: REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Reki sits on the floor glaring at everything around him, not talking  
  
Shadow Kei tackles him: I'll feed him though, he's just adorable!!! ^-^!  
  
Raven, Zaria, Marc, Rafael, Solo, and Reki sweat-drop.  
  
Shadow: HEY NO LONG DISTANCE SWEAT DROPS! Okay I have ranted enough. This psycho is gone  
  
*All disappear* 


End file.
